Various types of sex toys are known in the prior art. Some of the most popular sex toys are designed to resemble human genitals and may be vibrating or non-vibrating. Particularly, vibrators comprise an insertable shaft that can have additional functionalities, such as rotation or thrusting motion. These motions are actuated via an electric vibrator motor that is controlled to alter the sensations produced by the toy.
For example, Lewis, U.S. Pat. No. 8,900,120, discloses a device comprising vibration means that can apply vibrations to a male or a female user. In this regard, the device of Lewis is not designed specifically for female anatomy. Similarly, Taylor, U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,292, discloses a fingertip massager that comprises vibrating pulsators that are attached to the user's fingers for vibrating the same. Thus, Taylor does not explicitly disclose a sexual stimulation device. Additionally, the aforementioned devices do not include a motor head or a connecting element that can oscillate to effectively target genital stimulation areas in women.
Another device, Kitov, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0083599, discloses a vibratory massage device including a vibrating pad with a vibration element. While Kitov discloses that the vibration element is driven by electrical pulses and causes the pad to oscillate, the purpose and intent of the device of Kitov are different from the present invention in that Kitov does not disclose a sex toy or a sexual stimulation device.
While existing devices provide various functionalities, these devices lack means for targeting stimulation to one area via an oscillator so as to provide a pulsating or a throbbing motion. Therefore, there is a need for a sexual stimulation device intended for use by women that effectively targets the so-called g-spot, a nerve reflex area inside the vagina, along the anterior surface, or near the wall of the vagina. In this regard, the invention described herein addresses this problem.